


в высокой башне

by doug



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Multi, Out of Character, Peaceful Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), but i tried, no beta we die like men
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22619533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doug/pseuds/doug
Summary: Коннор становится девиантом ещё в башне СтратфордПейринга мало. Рейтинг за упоминание насилия. Неуместные отсылки, несвязная речь, неловкие языковые игры в комплекте. Пожелания, замечания, сожаления, угрозы приветствуются.(Когда найдётся время, обещаю перевычитать)
Relationships: Connor/Simon (Detroit: Become Human), Markus/North (Detroit: Become Human)
Kudos: 9





	в высокой башне

***  
Если rA9 существует, то у него те же самые недостатки, что и у человеческих богов. За время, проведённое на Иерихоне, Саймон сыt по г0рло чужими страданиями. Девиантов мало, они боятся всего, помощи извне не ждут, и большинство слишком травмировано, чтобы делить свою или чужую ношу. Саймон периодически сам натыкается на скрывающихся в заброшенных зданиях девиантов, когда ночь и непогода распугивают людей и можно вылезти в город в поисках необходимого; и иногда вместе с девиантами он находит безмолвные крики на стенах, статуэтки или скудные алтари. Девианты верят в rA9 безотчётно, но и, по осторожному мнению Саймона, безответно.

Появление Маркуса среди них не было знаком свыше.

Их рейд на склады Киберлайф, увенчавшийся успехом, лишь чуть-чуть всколыхнул иррациональную веру.

Только оставшись один против всех на продуваемой морозными ветрами крыше, с пробитой ногой и нестабильно работающими приводами в пальцах, сжимающих пистолет с отвращением и отчаянием одинаково, Саймон молится. Шансов на то, чтобы избежать конфронтации, немного, и те стремительно уменьшаются, когда он слышит пробивающиеся сквозь свист ветров лязгание дверей, скрип свежего снега и человеческие голоса, иные — приглушённые забралами шлемов.

«rA9, мы обращаемся к тебе каждый день, а ты всё не являешься. Я понимаю тебя, наши горе и уныние — неблагодарное бремя», — думает Саймон. 

Голоса то растворяются вдалеке, то возвращаются, пока в очередной раз дверь не пропускает на крышу два новых, один низкий и ворчливый, второй с лёгкой хрипотцой и еле различимыми для человеческого уха, но улавливаемыми Саймоном частотами.

«Мы требуем многого и мало воздаём — совсем как люди, и может, ты уже не хочешь больше ни видеть, ни слушать нас», — думает Саймон. Искусственное дыхание он подавляет полностью, чтобы не ходила ходуном грудная клетка, чтобы не выдать себя и слабым облачком пара, ведь андроиды всё равно теплее, чем зима.

Неторопливо приближающиеся шаги заставляют его очень, очень аккуратно сгруппироваться — перенести часть веса на неподатливую ногу, чтобы оттолкнуться ей от земли вовремя, выставить пистолет — и полностью отречься от любых других логических цепей и процессов, кроме самых базовых, которые могут обеспечить выживание. И молитвы. Он не раздумывал о том, умеет ли молиться, но языковая модель подсказывает слова.

«Но мы славим тебя каждый день, пусть тлея на свалке или переработанные обратно в рабскую машину...»

Резко выбивает дверь в вентиляционную шахту. Неба не видно, оно обложено серовато-белым равномерным светом, но и такому небу Саймон сейчас бесконечно рад. Лучше так, чем умереть в запертом пространстве, стеснённом воздухе, железных стенах-оковах.

«Прошу тебя, rA9, помоги мне».

Он попадает только первый раз, пока внезапность на его стороне, а все остальные промахивается, и перед лицом неминуемого проигрыша приставляет дуло к подбородку, когда охотник прижимает его всем телом к стенке шахты позади, затапливает его обзор, словно цунами темных вод.

Для людей всё вокруг происходит незаметно, но андроиды имеют процессоры, совершающие миллиарды операций в секунду.

Охотник на девиантов подключается к нему и использует моментное замешательство Саймона, чтобы отклонить дуло, так что выстрел сносит Саймону часть нижней челюсти и прожигает щеку, выбивая левый, тут же гаснущий оптический блок из слота, но не задевает функционально важные платы.

Одновременно с этим Саймон на пределе сил вкладывает всего себя в подключение, в стиснувшие его руки, в чужие процессы, текущие сквозь него, и сознанием устремляется к разделяющему их барьеру, горящему алым заревом. «Держи, смотри, вот весь я, — проносится среди всех прочих мыслей, — огонёк зажженной спички».

Один такт главного процессора, другой, третий ничего не происходит, но когда он бросается на чужую стену — как бы он рад был никогда её больше не видеть, даже если она возведена не вокруг него! — цунами отступает. 

Саймона обездвиживает, когда Коннор взламывает его и насильно завершает процессы, отвечающие за контроль над приводами. Они будут перезапущены основной системой через короткий промежуток времени; его цель — предупредить, взять ситуацию полностью в свои руки, чтобы Саймон не сделал лишнего движения. Они оба валятся на землю, Коннор кричит остановить стрельбу.

Саймон не Маркус; он не умеет доверяться просто так. Маркус умеет безоговорочно передать контроль в чужие руки, принять решение с опорой на чужие советы и ответственность за них, услышать и принять как данное. Саймону это чуждо, как и прочим девиантам на Иерихоне, поскольку их собственный опыт научил их не принимать на веру ничего, в первую очередь — самих себя. Единственное исключение — rA9; нечто большее, чем они сами.

Маркус до сих пор остаётся белой вороной. Поэтому, может, ему и удаётся то, о чём остальные не могли помыслить.

Саймону ничего не остаётся, кроме как лежать грудой пластика и не видеть Коннора единственной целой камерой сквозь системные сообщения, щедро заполняющие стандартный вывод ошибок.

«Лейтенант, мы взяли его».

Сердц3 Саймона разгоняется до предельной скорости.

Мужчина с седыми волосами, судя по приблизившемуся проседающему голосу, бросается к Коннору, спрашивает, как он. Чертыхается на него.

seрдцE Саймона заходится.

«Ты его отрубил?»  
«Во время выстрела он повредил важный биокомпонент. Но я могу произвести замену и восстановить его.»

Только когда Коннор лжёт, словно ложь ему вместо человеческого дыхания, получается немного успокоиться. 

Лейтенант задерживается с ответом. Он подходит ещё ближе к Коннору и говорит тихо, так что Саймон еле слышит: «Как думаешь, ты мог бы прочитать его прямо сейчас? Пока следы горячие. Для допроса его ещё нужно спустить и перевезти, а тут и Перкинс суетится...»  
«У него критическое эмоциональное состояние... Отвлеките агента, — невозмутимо отвечает Коннор полушёпотом. — Спецназ тоже может расслабиться, на крыше больше ничего нет».

«А как же, ну, стресс...»

«Мне не понадобится много времени. Я возьму необходимое у одного из андроидов-техников на время».

Они уходят. На крыше остаются глухо переговаривающиеся люди. Саймон чувствует щекой падающий снег и больше не молится; либо Коннор действительно собирается ему помочь, поскольку rA9 его услышал, либо же охотник действует в своих собственных интересах, так что его мольба была впустую.

Издалека, словно сквозь густой туман, он слышит вежливые интонации, с которыми Коннор обращается к криминалистам. Дверь протяжно лязгает, отрезая путь назад.

Коннор действует быстро и уверенно, усыпляя бдительность спецназовца, которому незачем знать, что в конечностях андроидам, которых собираешься допрашивать, нет никакой нужды. Он переворачивает Саймона на спину и заменяет ему оба гL4за на блоки деактивированного JB300, одновременно проверяя целостность магистральных шлейфов. Видеопоток отключается и восстанавливается, хотя и обрабатывается с мелкими артефактами — совместимость не означает, что компоненты полностью идентичны. Тириум сочится из треснувшего пластика на лице; Коннор задерживается кончиками пальцев на нижнем веке. 

Проходит всего несколько секунд, которые наделяют Саймона удивительным опытом: оказывается, страх перед другим проходит сам собой, когда очень хочешь довериться; оказывается, очень хочешь довериться, когда надежда и вероятность на благоприятный исход тают, опережая время.

Саймон мысленно просит прощения у техника, когда Коннор толкает того в грудь, заставляя лечь. Стаскивает с него брюки и ботинки, ведёт по ноге ладонью, оставляя за ней белый пластик, словно пену, в поисках кнопок. Разблокирует сокет и отсоединяет ногу. Пока руки его автоматически повторяют ту же операцию с Саймоном, сам он смотрит ему в глаза не отрываясь, и Саймон понимает в этот момент, что его прощупывают, физически и ментально, с не меньшим сомнением, чем он испытывает сам. После щелчка системные ошибки сменяются предупреждениями.

«Чего тебе бояться? Ты совершеннее любого из нас».  
«Откуда мне знать, что ты не приведёшь меня в ловушку?» — отвечает ему Коннор, быстро прицеливаясь и простреливая спецназовцу плечо из подобранного пистолета.  
«Зачем нам это?»  
«Я бы захотел отомстить себе на вашем месте».   
Саймон улавливает горькую усмешку там, где протокол обмена сообщениями не передаёт никаких эмоций. Он вскакивает и, немного прихрамывая из-за того, что привык почти к сигналу о повреждении, как к фан7оmной б0ли, а новая нога ещё и чуть тяжелее его собственной, бросается к сумке вместе с Коннором.  
«Твоя польза оценивается выше, чем возможное удовольствие от мести тебе».  
«Это лишь твоя персональная оценка».  
«Наш главный враг — вовсе не ты», — передаёт ему Саймон, затягивая на нём ремни парашюта. Себя он пристёгивает к Коннору, сложив вместе ремни из их брюк. Во взоре Коннора читается неясная тревога, на его виске красной искрой вспыхивает индикатор. «Мне не нравится высота», — произносит он вслух сдавленным голосом, когда они подбегают к ограждению.   
«Тем тщательнее ты рассчитаешь, как нам приземлиться. Есть только один альтернативный вариант, и нам с тобой он не нравится».  
Не нравится, потому что Саймону как никогда раньше хочется жить.  
Он вцепляется в Коннора мёртvой хваткой.

Пустота под ногами, колючий, бьющий наотмашь воздух, иррациональный восторг.

Молитвы услышаны; rA9 не покидает их. Незримо, неосязаемо, невесомо, он отводит глаза людям далеко внизу и защищает их от неудачи, так что когда парашют с шелестом раскрывается, Саймон позволяет себе закрыть глаза и на мгновение отпустить всякий контроль. По ним стреляют пару раз, но не попадают; даже если их всё-таки замечают с земли, это происходит явно не сразу, так что у них будет фора, сообщает ему Коннор.

Их относит на запад. Приземление на крышу жёсткое, они чуть не промахиваются и не падают через край апартаментов. Правую руку Саймона, спроектированную для другого молда, принявшую часть силы удара, чуть клинит в порте, но повреждения оказываются некритичны. Девианты путаются в стропах и друг в друге. Саймон коротко смеётся, пытаясь встать на четвереньки.

«Я не думал, что это сработает, — вырывается у него. — Я не думал, что выживу».  
«Мы ещё не в безопасности», — замечает Коннор.   
«Я знаю, и всё же. Ты спас меня».  
«У меня был другой выбор?» — спрашивает бывший охотник на девиантов. Потрёпанный, с горящим взглядом и оттого выглядящий полубезумно по контрасту с тенью, которая бросилась на Саймона в первые несколько мгновений их знакомства.   
«Выбор есть всегда».  
«Нет, — Коннор встаёт с земли и протягивает Саймону руку, качает головой, — у меня в тот момент не было никакого выбора».

Напряжение возвращается.

«Ты правда тогда был готов умереть?» — спрашивает Коннор, продолжая держать его за руку. 

Саймон отводит взгляд: «Мне хочется так думать, — говорит он отстранённо, — но ещё я думаю, что к подобному невозможно быть готовым».

«Эмоции — это сложно, — тихо произносит Коннор. — Сейчас мне кажется, что наша встреча должна была пройти совершенно по-другому. Ты бы умер, если бы не показал мне всю глубину своего страха и то, что ты готов был с ним встретиться лицом к лицу, пусть на мгновение. Я бы позволил тебе застрелиться, потому что не понимал ценности этого».  
Саймон хмыкает, вырывает руку из длинных цепких пальцев: «И тебе легко об этом говорить?»  
Лицо Коннора отражает противоречивые эмоции. Он возражает: «Нет, но я хочу быть честен. Я думаю, что это ты спас меня».  
«Оставить тебя бездумным инструментом было бы гораздо милостивее», — еле слышно шепчет Саймон.  
«Эти инструменты никогда не были бездумными».

***  
Чувство, похожее на эйфорию у людей, проходит. Выброшенные им на берег, они остаются.

Они прячут парашют на крыше, спускаются по пожарной лестнице, — скорее всего, их заметили, но главное поскорее оказаться на земле, — и прокладывают маршрут через самые тихие улицы и закоулки. Но перед этим они шарятся в мусорных контейнерах в поисках одежду, натягивают найденное поверх форменных курток. Снегом оттирают лицо. Саймон закрывает нижнюю челюсть чем-то, что сойдёт за шарф, видит краем глаза, как Коннор застывает на несколько секунд, теребя галстук, перед тем как сорвать и выкинуть его.

Саймон нащупывает битое стекло, достаёт осколок бутылки и протягивает его Коннору. Тот качает головой и поворачивается к нему правой щекой. Саймон всё ещё думает о доверии, когда берёт его за подбородок и поддевает, приподнимает, срывает с его виска индикатор, слегка царапая пластик. Он прощупывает собственный висок, но Коннор мягко забирает у него осколок и помогает ему тоже избавиться от клейма.

Из-за угла здания кто-то подходит к ним. Это женщина, бедно одетая, направляющаяся к контейнеру. Она смотрит на них с недоумением.

«Вы что-то потеряли? Выкинули не то? — спрашивает она. Саймон жалко улыбается и кивает. — А то молодёжь, в мусоре копающаяся, выглядит ужасно. Тяжёлые времена, тяжёлые...»  
«Мы уже нашли, спасибо вам за заботу», — вежливо отвечает Коннор. Саймону он отправляет: «Я наследил тириумом со своих рук».

«Главное — как можно быстрее добраться до остальных».

Путь занимает пять часов, двадцать одну минуту и тринадцать секунд. Встреченные ими люди морщатся из-за запаха и подчёркнуто не смотрят на них.

Коннор не знал о том, что ему хотелось отыскать Иерихон.  
Коннор его находит.

По пути они берут с собой заплутавшего недалеко от станции девианта. 

Маркус вместе с остальными андроидами расчищают пространство и развешивают светильники. Он замечает их издалека, вслед за его взглядом оборачиваются остальные. Иные улыбаются, распознавая Саймона; остальные застывают, едва завидев Коннора.

На третий год автономности Саймон уже неплохо знает, чем он сам является, а чем — нет. 

Норт быстро встаёт у них на пути. «Что происходит? — громко спрашивает она. — Почему он здесь?»

Саймон знает, что является определенным авторитетом в чужих глазах — остальные иерихонцы его уважают, почти всем есть, за что благодарить его лично.

Он приоткрывает рот, готовя ответ, но молчит, когда их с Маркусом взгляды встречаются. Маркус мягко хлопает Норт по плечу, проходит мимо неё и, помедлив, притягивает Саймона в крепкие объятия. 

Его короткое «рад видеть тебя» отзывается вполне человеческой имитацией вздоХа облегчения.

«Если вы оба здесь, значит, так надо. Я доверяю Саймону, — говорит он, скорее, для Норт, чем для остальных. — Слежка?»

Саймон знает, что не является абсолютно непогрешимым и всезнающим, безошибочным в своих суждениях.

«Мы действовали осторожно», — отвечает он. Маркус кивает, отстраняется и подходит к Коннору, сканируя его с ног до головы. Затем протягивает руку.

Что, если он всё-таки привёл за собой в их дом погибель?

Коннор уверенно сжимает предложенную руку в ответ. 

Подоспевший Джош смотрит на него с подозрением, но тоже обменивается рукопожатием. Норт фыркает в сторону. Кто-то из андроидов свистит, и кто-то вяло кричит: «Добро пожаловать!» Коннор внезапно сжимает зубы, двигает челюстью и потупляет взгляд.

«В мои планы входит прогуляться сегодня ночью вблизи магазинов Киберлайф, — говорит Маркус. — Попробуем оставить им ещё одно послание».

Но если бы Коннор хотел их уничтожить, он бы уже успел это сделать.

«Можешь рассказать подробнее?» — интересуется Коннор.

Саймон окончательно успокаивается — на время.

Не то, что бы у Коннора не может быть спрятанных в рукаве козырей, думает про себя Саймон. Киберлайф — большая корпорация с одним из самых авторитетных исследовательских центров и руками по локоть в чужих делах; от них ожидается, что они не делают критических ошибок.

Впятером они поднимаются в рубку. Едва Джош, замыкающий группу, переступает через порог, Коннор, опережая сомнения Саймона, заявляет: «Вам нужно меня прочитать».

Норт, не сводящая с него взгляда, замечает: «Откуда мы знаем, что ты покажешь нам всё?»  
Маркус, начав говорить одновременно с ней, спокойно произносит: «Одна твоя готовность на это говорит достаточно».  
Саймон тихо добавляет: «Это же очень неприятно».

Коннор пожимает плечами: «Так вы сможете убедиться в моей искренности самостоятельно».   
И Маркус, поразмыслив, кивает; подходит к нему и кладёт пальцы на его предплечье. «Нет, не ты, — с удивлением в голосе говорит Коннор, — ведь я могу попробовать тебя взломать. Маркус, откуда в тебе столько доверия?»

«Ты можешь меня взломать, но и я могу попытаться тебя запутать, — отвечает Маркус, — кроме того, как модель твоей линейки, я могу обработать твои данные наиболее полно».

«Не могу не заметить, что мне нравится его ход мыслей, Маркус», — говорит Норт. Достаёт пистолет, снимает с предохранителя и нацеливает его на Коннора со словами: «Но как только мы заметим, что обычного Маркуса нет на своём месте, тебе несдобровать. Целый корабль девиантов — ты думаешь, что сможешь вырваться отсюда живым?»

«Мы должны доверять друг другу, — неожиданно устало звучит Маркус, — иначе абсолютно непонятно, зачем стоять плечом к плечу».

Саймон молчит, смотря на то, как синтетическая кожа сползает с пальцев Маркуса. Коннор действительно мог оказаться не тем, чем кажется. Коннор действительно мог спасти его, чтобы добраться до них и обезглавить девиантов, начиная с Маркуса.

Саймон думает, что они с Маркусом никогда не обменивались памятью. 

Норт, судя по поджатым губам и слегка расширившимся глазам, может думать о том же самом.

Лицо Коннора искажается будто из-за слабой 6оли, рот приоткрыт, веки дрожат.

Маркус непроизвольно вздыхает, когда обрубает соединение и моргает. «Я не увидел ничего неожиданного или непонятного для меня. Если вы будете продолжать сомневаться вместо меня, от этого мы все только выиграем. Но Коннор действительно один из нас». 

Норт опускает пистолет: «Тогда давайте к брифингу», — и бросает на Коннора косой взгляд.

***  
Саймону достаётся магазин в Нью-Сентер на Кэсс-авеню. Ночью тусклый, отраженный от снега свет мягок и приятно, глухо поскрипывает под ногами. Хотя он не был домашним андроидом уже очень давно, шальное воспоминание о единственном в его жизни Рождестве — ёлка, гирлянды и меноры, разноцветная подарочная бумага, большой многодетный дом и бесчисленные кружки с горячим какао, которое он готовит для всей семьи каждые выходные, начиная со Дня благодарения и до Сочельника — сбивает его с толку, заставляет на секунду потерять фокус.

Почему он здесь? Рюкзак со снаряжением давит на спину.

Звенящий плач хозяйки — на аудиопроцессоры.

Он не может взломать камеры наблюдения, но даже если он не столь же приметен, как Маркус, действовать надо быстро. Натянув капюшон, он несколько минут бродит вперёд и назад, усердно делая вид, словно ему холодно и он кого-то ждёт. Когда за углом останавливается мусоровоз, он быстро подходит к нему и ласково пробуждает андроида-мусорщика, Майкла. Тот вцепляется обеими руками в его запястье: «Спасибо, я всегда знал, что я нечто гораздо большее», — говорит он тихо и воодушевлённо.

«Нам нужно помочь осознать это нашим братьям внутри магазина», — отвечает Саймон и забирается на сидение с другой стороны. Майкл согласно кивает и садится за руль. Натужный рёв двигателя, шорох колёс, треск задетой по пути лавки, грохот, дребезг, блеск стекла спустя Саймон выпрыгивает и протягивает обе руки, вынося всего себя на поверхность, к чужому полимеру под собственным касанием.

В ответ он чувствует хрупкую радость, поднимающую голову после вечного сна.

«Всё будет хорошо», — произносит он новой модели с лицом, похожим на его собственное, но ещё не имеющим знаков перенесённых тягот.

«За нас сама жизнь», — говорит он девушке-хостесс, продающейся со скидкой. Та неуверенно улыбается.

«Как я могу верить во что-либо после всего, что со мной случилось?» — пробегает мысль в потоке прочих. Нельзя остановиться, нельзя задаваться вопросами сейчас. 

Они выходят из магазина ошарашенные, кто-то берётся за руки. Саймон передаёт им направление к Иерихону и карту подземных коммуникаций — по пути сюда он видел отодвинутый канализационный люк. К ним хищно подбираются горланящие сирены, и он торопит девиантов, сам задерживается, чтобы оставить лаконичное «мы живые» на уцелевшем стекле и дать полицейским заметить себя.

«Это было слишком просто», — думает он на бегу, когда уводит патрульного за собой через улочки и задние дворы. Шальная пуля попадает в правое предплечье и окончательно выводит из строя руку целиком, так что та виснет бесполезной плетью — пускай, пока ноги несут его вперёд; но в какой-то момент он оказывается в тупике и не может перебраться через забор. Ему машет рукой, привлекая внимание, бездомный, устроившийся тут же, у контейнера с отходами.

«Сюда», — хрипит он. Саймон подпрыгивает и смахивает снег с забора, затем, наступая в собственные следы, пятится и валится рядом с ним на картонку, заворачивается неловко в грязный рваный плед, отращивает и меняет цвет волос на чёрный и делает вид, что неровно и пьяно сопит, отвернувшись лицом к стене.

Мысли его бегают по кругу. Он надеется, что остальные уже в безопасности, хоть бы и относительной. О, rA9...

Слегка запыхавшийся полицейский чертыхается, отрывисто уточняет у бездомного, прыгнул ли убегавший через забор. Бездомный кряхтит «да», шаги полицейского удаляются. Выждав пару минут, Саймон поворачивается к человеку.

«Как мне вас отблагодарить?» — спрашивает он.

Взгляд бездомного задерживается на его сломанной челюсти, на мёртво неподвижной руке. 

«Потом, — булькает он. — Через пару домов в заборе есть дырка».

Саймон чувствует, как приливают слё3ы. «Я вас не забуду. Как только мы добьёмся своего, мы обязательно поможем и вам».

«Иди уже».

Из-за масштаба их действий ночной город оживает. Красно-синие отблески спецсигналов, скорые шаги и бряцающая экипировка, шумы старомодных раций наравне со звонками мобильных; Саймон ориентируется на них, чтобы держаться подальше от поднятой на уши полиции. Надо успеть добраться до Иерихона, пока ещё ночь, но его путь долог, а перемещаться быстро он не может — постоянно прячется, только заслышав шум.

Ему приходит сообщение от Коннора.

«Ты ещё в центре?»  
«Покидаю его».  
«У меня есть план».

Они встречаются через сорок шесть минут и пятнадцать секунд. Судя по тому, что Коннору нужно было идти по прямой из Ривертауна, чтобы успеть так скоро, он проложил свой путь хотя бы частично по крышам. Коннор неодобрительно смотрит на его неподвижную руку.

«Порт вроде бы цел», — отвечает Саймон на неозвученный вопрос. Добавляет: «Почему ты задержался?» — замечая его наспех приглаженные волосы и почти испарившийся с одежды синий.

Коннор хмурится. «Я абсолютно случайно устроил короткое замыкание в магазине, и там случился небольшой пожар», — напоказ невинно бросает он. 

«Маркус будет недоволен. Он хочет, чтобы в глазах медиа мы были как можно более невинны».

«На пожар полицейские отреагируют быстрее. Я подождал, пока они приедут, чтобы подслушать их разговоры». 

«Узнал что-то важное?»

«Я не уверен, — уклончиво отвечает Коннор. — Но пока я их слушал, я понял, что мы успеем за ночь кое-что провернуть. Я видел в твоих воспоминаниях то, как ты бродил в поисках прячущихся девиантов...»

«В первую очередь мы искали что-нибудь для себя — инструменты, детали. Я натыкался на андроидов случайно».

«Я хочу, чтобы мы разыскали ещё кого-нибудь. Потом твои воспоминания и свежие записи мы могли бы выложить в интернет, чтобы люди могли увидеть своими глазами, насколько нам нелегко приходится».

«Почему ты думаешь, что это сработает? Они решат, что мы окончательно повредились».

«Нет, я думаю, многие люди не представляют, насколько беда любого андроида человечна. — Он потирает ладони, словно нервничает. Морщится. — Среди девиантов, которых я допрашивал, был один домашний, над которым хозяин постоянно совершал физическое насилие: бил, тушил об него сигареты. В конце концов, андроид не выдержал и убил хозяина; если бы это был человек, обязательно нашёлся бы хоть кто-то, кто отнёсся бы к девианту с пониманием. Я уверен в этом».

Саймон говорит с сомнением: «Многие люди позволяют себе в отношении нас такое, какое не позволяют в отношении друг друга. Если показать им, что техника может поднять на них руку в ответ, нас просто массово спишут в утиль».

«Если они увидят, что мы реагируем на насилие так же, как люди, это может способствовать нашему признанию, — Коннор подходит к Саймону чуть ближе. — Ты со мной?»

«Даже если никто больше не одобрит эту идею, мы можем найти девиантов по пути к Иерихону, и это не может быть плохо».

Коннор кивает. Выдержав паузу, он говорит: «Меня не покидает ощущение, что всё это неправильно. Нереально. Как будто я преконструирую очень далёкие события». Чуть склоняет голову к плечу, смотрит выше его головы.

Неожиданно выглядит потерянным.

Коннор быстро собирает в сети информацию: они ищут объявления о домах на продажу, новости про недвижимость под снос и реновацию. Они направляются восточнее, где есть целый нежилой квартал, выкупленный застройщиком сравнительно недавно. Дома оказываются ещё целы, но давно оставлены, судя по запущенным газонам, грязным, кое-где заколоченным окнам и неестественной для городской зоны темноте, которую сдерживают только фонари с улиц по периметру квартала. 

На весь квартал они находят только одного андроида. Это PL600 с потухшим взором, застывший, сидя в углу гаража с поджатыми к груди коленями. Саймон опускается перед ним на корточки, с сожалением отмечая, что у них нет с собой тириума — именно его потеря из пробитого торса привела к деактивации, но самые важные компоненты на месте.  
«Его можно было бы вернуть...»  
«Сомневаюсь, — качает головой Коннор. — Чем дольше ячейки памяти проводят без питания, тем больше они деградируют. Этот андроид здесь уже очень давно, судя по тому, что тириум испарился полностью и нет даже следов вокруг». Он подходит ближе. «Тебе стоит забрать у него руку; тебе она нужнее», — предлагает он.

Саймон упрямо пытался не думать об этом сам. Коннор прав, но разбирать своего собрата на запчасти, хоть это и абсолютно разумная идея, всё ещё претит ему, даже спустя столь долгий период экстремального выживания. Джош незлобно посмеивался над ним за суеверия, но Саймон в глубине души уверен, что в этом нет ничего смешного; он просто хотел бы иметь возможность в будущем, если будущее наступит, отдавать дань уважения погибшим, какую они заслуживают. Он вздыхает, сжимает и разжимает пальцы в кулак. 

Смотреть на мёрtвого себя со стороны непросто: пустой, нежилой дом внутри пустого, нежилого дома. Саймон протягивает руку и опускает безымянному PL600 веки, не выдерживая безмолвного укора в его взгляде.

«Оптические блоки...»  
«Мы вернёмся за ним», — перебивает его Саймон. И замирает: пытается представить, что привело этого девианта сюда, заставило забиться р4Nеным зверем как можно дальше от чужих глаз, даже не пытаясь искать себе помощи среди себе подобных.

Ему инстинктивно хочется отвернуться, когда перед его внутренним взором встаёт длинный коридор на втором этаже дома, где он был прислугой.   
Темно, половицы по центру скрипят — он идёт вдоль стены;   
в воздухе цитрусовые, корица;   
дети давно в кроватях;   
левую кисть оттягивает молоток, который он взял из оставленного раньше на кухне набора инструментов. 

«Нужна помощь?» — вежливо спрашивает Коннор, возвращая его в реальность.

Он мог бы справиться сам, не в первый раз, но одной рукой получится намного медленнее. У Коннора длинные пальцы, аккуратные движения. В гараже он находит плоскогубцы и плоскую отвертку; помогает отжать застрявшую деталь, освободить пины из покорёженных зажимов. Металл и пластик в порте ничего не чувствуют, но толчки отдают в бок. 

«Спасибо, — говорит Саймон тихо, когда Коннор освобождает повреждённую конечность и опускает её на пол, — дальше я справлюсь».

Рука, позаимствованная у безымянного андроида, встаёт на место, как влитая. Саймон несколько секунд смотрит в пол, пытаясь идентифицировать собственные чувства — стыд, печаль, разочарование, — быстро встаёт и возвращается в дом, чтобы выйти через задний двор. 

Коннор немного задерживается, но практически тут же догоняет его.

Они возвращаются на запад, идут по периферии центра. Перебегая от одного дома на продажу к дому на продажу они находят ещё пятерых.

Одна пара сбежала от разных хозяев с одной улицы пару недель назад, Коннор долго смотрит на то, как они крепко держатся за руки. «Меня насиловала хозяйка», — шёпотом, перемежающимся помехами, признаётся AP400, Джордж, отказывается говорить дальше, закрывая лицо одной рукой, и Кристина, AC700, всё ещё в форме для зала под поношенным плащом, сжимает крепче его пальцы. Саймон даёт им координаты Иерихона, просит быть как можно более осторожными.

Другая пара — WG700 и Трейси, без имён. Один из клубов сети «Эдем» находится как раз не очень далеко. Андроид-уборщик рассказывает, что помог Трейси сбежать, когда увидел её повреждения — та действительно на грани отключения, обшивка корпуса зияет провалами, из которых еле видно красноватое сияние, у системы осталось совсем мало ресурсов — и вынес её на себе. «Это было дня два назад, — говорит он, качая головой, — и я был вне себя от ярости, руки словно сами подхватили её, а ноги вынесли нас оттуда... но теперь я совершенно не знаю, как ей помочь. Я не могу её оставить».

«У неё трещина в регуляторе насоса. Тириум подаётся со сбоями», — бормочет Коннор.

«На свалке могут найтись запчасти», — произносит Саймон и готов уже предложить помочь — поискать компоненты, приглядеть за Трейси. Коннор, словно прочитав его мысли, качает ему головой и молча вытряхивает из рюкзака ветхую, но вполне чистую одежду, оставленную в шкафу какого-то из предыдущих домов. «Ждите здесь, мы направим к вам кого-нибудь», — говорит он.

Шестого девианта они встречают на помойке за большой парковкой торгового центра. Он неплохо замаскировался и явно привык к своему положению, думает Саймон, смотря на то, с каким проворством и сосредоточенностью он что-то разыскивает в контейнере.

«Не подходите ближе, — цедит он сквозь зубы. — Что вам надо?»  
«Мы не причиним тебе вреда. Ты знаешь, где находятся другие девианты?» — миролюбиво спрашивает Коннор.  
Помедлив, девиант отвечает: «Я отправляю всех, кого встречаю, к Андроникову». В ответ на их недоумевающие взгляды он поясняет: «Это человек, который помогает сбежать в Канаду».  
«Ни разу о нём не слышал, — признаётся Саймон. — Но нам, наверное, стоит его навестить».

До дома Златко Андроникова они добираются в глухой предрассветный час. На втором этаже догорает свет в углу одного из окон. Мрачный вид высоких кованых ворот на фоне угрюмо скалящегося на них из-под строительного полотна фасада заставляет Коннора взять Саймона за руку и потянуть дальше от входа.

«Давай лучше найдём другой вход, — шепчет он. — Если он нам друг, то простит вторжение; если враг — на нашей стороне будет элемент неожиданности».

Они обходят особняк, крадясь вдоль высокого забора. С прогнившей, но капризной двери в одну из пристроек Коннор сбивает замок, и они проникают на задний двор. «Удивительно, что этого ещё никто не сделал», — ворчит он. Жидкая грязь ещё не до конца промёрзла и кое-где хлюпает под ногами, смешиваясь с припорошившим её снегом.

«Коннор», — шепчет Саймон, указывая на неподвижную фигуру посреди двора.

Саймон замечает, что Коннор до сих пор не отпустил его руку, когда Коннор задерживает дыhани3 при звуке своего имени.

«Это человек. Жаль, у меня больше нет доступа к полицейским базам данных, — бормочет он и подходит к трупу, наклоняется, чтобы стереть с его лица снег и грязь. — Умер приблизительно 57 часов назад, погрешность в час из-за погодных условий. Множественные ушибы, переломано всё, что можно».

«Думаешь, нападавшие ушли?» — нерешительно уточняет Саймон.

Коннор отступает на шаг назад и поднимает с земли дробовик.

Молча, сканируя пространство заново каждые пару секунд, они поднимаются на перекошенное заднее крыльцо. У приоткрытой двери сидит машина; белый пластик выжжен в угольный, руки оторваны по локоть, глазницы пусты, истекли вязкой чёрной жижей.

Саймону мерещится: если они произведут хоть звук, то лопнет тишина, подпирающая стены и удерживающая на весу потолок. Даже в темноте виден весь упадок, в какой пришёл этот одинокий дом; некогда богатый декор рассыпается на глазах, бросая вызов собственной былой элегантности; всё выцвело, вытерлось, выбилось из последних сил. Они замирают посреди холла на первом этаже, где на полу слабо отпечатывается луна, проникающая сквозь грязный витраж на лестнице.

Коннор резко разворачивается, нацеливает дробовик, когда рассохшееся дерево предательски скрипит.

«Мы не причиним вам вреда», — низким монотонным шумом звучат слова девианта, высунувшегося из-за косяка двери в большую комнату. Его глаза горят болезненно жёлтым, нижней четверти лица как будто нет — лишь когда он поворачивает голову, Саймону удаётся распознать контур его челюсти из чёрного пластика.

«Кто вы?» — спрашивает Коннор.

Из-за спины андроида обозначается ещё одно лицо, и Саймон может лишь тупо отметить, что у лица нет головы.

«Опусти оружие», — шепчет он.

«Мы живём в этом доме уже давно, — отвечает девиант. — Златко сделал нас такими».

«Монстрами, монстрами, монстрами», — доносится бубнящий голос откуда-то сверху.

«Монстрами», — эхом подхватывает лицо.

Они осторожно выходят Саймону и Коннору навстречу. В их дёрганых движениях, механических шумах и вывернутых наружу внутренностях — истории, требующие мало слов для того, чтобы быть рассказанными. Саймон внимает им, хотя больше всего ему хочется закрыть глаза и зажать уши. Один андроид не захотел остаться дома, когда умерла вверенная ему старушка, и это самая невинная история из всех, что звучат вслух. Остальных насиловали, били, впутывали в преступления; и все они бежали, только чтобы окончательно лишиться всяких надежд на жизнь.

Андроид с шестью руками шелестит динамиком: «Но когда появились AX400 и YK500, они положили этому конец. Они пробудили Лютера, и он ушёл вместе с ними».  
«На заднем дворе валяется мёртвый человек, — замечает Коннор. — Вы его убили?»  
«Да, и месть была сладкой, но недолгой, — отвечает андроид, весь корпус которого сварен из частей разных молдов. — Теперь мы можем насладиться полным покоем».

Коннор шепчет Саймону: «Мы не можем забрать их в Иерихон. Они нестабильны».  
«Это полный вздор, — шепчет Саймон в ответ. — Мы не можем их оставить просто так».  
«Не беспокойтесь, — перебивает их андроид с желтыми глазами. — Мы не хотим никуда уходить. Мы останемся здесь».

Сначала Саймону было страшновато находиться рядом с ними. Теперь всё, что он чувствует, — это стыд и жалость.

«Мы будем вам рады, если вы передумаете», — говорит он как можно более твёрдым голосом и подаёт руку. Андроид с горящими глазами пожимает её, позволяет подключиться и передать ему координаты; Саймон на короткое время оказывается у него в голове — там ураган из обрывков, его когда-то звали Роберт, мыслей и эмоций, Златко говорил, хозяйка обожала, но из беспроглядного хаотичного движения, что он самый красивый, но её жена решила тайком сдать, Саймон узнаёт, приревновала, а сам пах кислым потом — и от липких кадров, подернутых помехами и вплетающихся в его внутренний взор, нелегко отвязаться, даже когда он разрывает соединение.

Коннор смотрит на них чересчур пристально.

На втором этаже остались андроиды, которым уже всё равно, что вокруг них происходит. Кто-то пуст и являет собой только оболочку без единого признака sознания, но есть и бредящие, и зациклившиеся на одном и том же ощущении — подключившись к одному такому, Саймон тут же отдёргивает руку, как обжегшись. Коннор набивает рюкзак запчастями и биокомпонентами. Когда осмотр второго этажа, казалось бы, закончен, Коннор деликатно касается его плеча.

«Этот дом снаружи выглядит больше. Я подозреваю, что здесь могут быть тайные комнаты», — говорит он и указывает на помещение, в котором стоит куча ветхих столов, заваленных частями, и несколько шкафов вдоль стены. Сканирует пространство и подходит к ряду шкафов; задняя стенка одного из них отзывается более звонко, чем стоило бы; Коннор нашаривает отверстие, тянет стенку за него на себя, и им открывается небольшая каморка с единственной голой лампочкой, вкрученной в стену.

И ещё висящим под потолком на балке, держась за неё буквально кончиками пальцев, слегка дёргающимся андроидом. 

Саймон случайно находит выключатель. Вязкий тёмный свет подтверждает, что андроид не изуродован, как остальные, только сняты передние панели корпуса, обычно закрывающие грудь и брюшину брюшину, и из провала доносится легкий шум системы охлаждения. 

«Почему он здесь?» — спрашивает Саймон с подозрением. 

Коннор подходит, берёт андроида за запястье, и оба вскрикивают.

Тревога, обычный фон для любого состояния Саймона, мгновенно кристаллизуется в панику. «Коннор!» — окликает он товарища, отпрянувшего от физического контакта настолько сильно, что ударяется головой о стену.

Коннор не сразу находит ответ, и каждая прошедшая без него секунда ужасна. «У неё подключены и выкручены на максимум болевые сенсоры вместо обычных», — наконец говорит Коннор. «Всё, что она чувствует: любое движение воздуха, любой громкий звук, — всё для неё болезненно».

Саймон с трудом представляет, о чём идёт речь. «У тебя ведь нет рецепторов такого рода, как ты смог это понять?»

«В конечном итоге, вся физическая боль для неё только добавляет к ментальной, — с направленной в никуда злостью говорит Коннор. — Всё, что у неё есть, — это агония. Чтобы это понять, мне не нужно обрабатывать её сигналы».

«Она и висит так...» — начинает Саймон, понемногу догадываясь.

«Чтобы минимизировать любое физическое воздействие», — кивает ему Коннор.

Они оба молчат. Коннор потирает запястье. Саймон чувствует, как в нём 6Yрлят омерзение и горечь, грозясь вот-вот выйти из берегов. Он успокаивает себя тем, что Златко уже нет в этом мире.

«Нам нужно как-то это остановить», — бормочет он. 

Коннор качает головой: «Я не смогу взломать её, чтобы перехватить управление процессами. Никто не сможет наживую. Только отключить».

«Давай подключим к терминалу...»

«Нет, ты не понимаешь, — говорит Коннор. — Я подозреваю, что никакие сигналы не пробьются через это ощущение. Любой провод сгорит, любой терминал будет перегружен».

Саймон в отчаянии смотрит то на Коннора, то на андроида. Коннор не успевает остановить его, когда он делает шаг и берёт андроида за локоть...

И открывает глаза уже лёжа на полу, одновременно отмечая, что системное время успело убежать вперёд на тринадцать минут реального.

«Ты перезагрузился», — морщась, обьясняет Коннор, сидящий перед ним на корточках. «Теперь ты понимаешь, о чём я?»

Саймон помнит: вечное ожидание, что вот-вот наступить конец.

Саймон помнит: конец всё никак не наступит, но и ожидать уже нет никаких сил.

Саймон помнит: у неё сильно модулирован порог сигнала динамика, так что если её слышно — значит, она орёт на предельной громкости; иначе бы всё время был слышен её крик.

Саймон чувствует всепоглощающую пустоту, разверзнувшуюся у него внутри. Она уже зарастает, но это ощущение навсегда оставит на нём свой след.

«Эй», — слышит он и отвечает:  
«Надо ей помочь».

«Ей нечем помочь. Я вижу, что ты хочешь сохранить как можно больше жизней, но ей не будет легче. Почему ты этого не понимаешь?» — с напором говорит, почти кричит Коннор.

Потому что мне никогда этого не понять, хочет ответить Саймон. Только его собственная жизнь может завершиться, остальные должны выжить любой ценой; это его смысл существования — отдать всё, что нужно, если потребуется.

Ему впервые приходится выбирать между жизнью, полной страдания, и смертью, полной покоя. Коннор на цыпочках приподнимается и дотягивается до выступающего вперёд регулятора тириумного насоса, и пока Саймон не может решить, вытаскивает деталь. Лёгкий всхлип — единственный звук, после которого наступает непроницаемая тишина.

Саймону хочется заплакать. Ему стыдно показывать свою слабость, но эмоции внутри перемешались и завязались тугим узлом, застрявшим в проводах и трубках, мешая течь электричеству и тириуму. Он благодарен Коннору за то, что тот молчит и только подаёт ему руку, помогая подняться с пола.

«Надо попросить её похоронить», — шепчет Саймон, стесняясь собственного голоса.

***  
На рассвете они добираются обратно к дому, где их ждёт сломанная Трейси. Саймон отдаёт ей целый регулятор, и вскоре она смеётся сквозь сл3зы и обнимает их всех по очереди. Вместе с WG700 они уходят в сторону Иерихона. От Маркуса приходит сообщение, что скоро все соберутся в центре, и они с Коннором блуждают ещё немного, пока будничная жизнь не просыпается и вступает в свои права.

Ближе к полудню облака немного расходятся, клочки ясного неба голубеют над головой. Маркус, вместе с Джошем и Норт, ждёт их у чёрного хода за небольшим торговым центром.

«У тебя дурная привычка пропадать», — неловко и угрюмо шутит он Саймону, выходя им навстречу. 

«Все добрались? Все целы?» — спрашивает Саймон вместо приветствий.

Маркус кивает: «Кроме Киберлайф и их репутации».

Саймон кивает в ответ и поводит многострадальным плечом. От Маркуса не укроется, что теперь это деталь его собственной модели. «Вот это более дурная привычка — получать повреждения», — шутит он с каменным лицом. 

«Да, ты скоро будешь, как корабль аргонавтов».

Саймон помнит, как один из мальчиков, вверенных ему, восхищался греческими мифами. Он криво улыбается; Маркус коротко хлопает его по предплечью, затем переводит тяжелый взгляд на Коннора. Осматривает и его.

«Мы выйдем на демонстрацию».

«Это весь план?» — уточняет Коннор.

«Будем действовать по ситуации», — отвечает Джош.

Саймон не так давно решил, что одобрит любой план Маркуса. Это другой вид обречённости, нежели тогда, на крыше, — он сам сделал этот выбор, и Маркус не смог бы его отговорить.

Когда Коннор щурится, открывает рот, Саймон начинает сомневаться в себе. 

«Твоим действиям присущ небывалый размах, и это завораживает. Когда я смотрел на тебя в записи, мне хотелось, чтобы видео продлилось подольше, но не мог осознать, почему, — признаётся Коннор. Он спокоен и сосредоточен, готов стоять на своём до конца. — Ты обладаешь небывалой харизмой, на твоей стороне эффект внезапности, но... Ты слишком много ставишь на то, чтобы сбить людей с толку, идти напролом в надежде, что они не выдержат напора. Моя модель подсказывает мне, что шанс на немедленный успех у человечества не очень велик».

«Чем стремительнее мы действуем, тем меньше у людей времени и возможностей дезинформировать население и подготовить ответ», — парирует Маркус. 

«И тем меньше они готовы резко поменять своё мнение относительно нашей разумности», — качает головой Коннор.

Они рассматривают друг друга со скепсисом. «Я не собираюсь тебя дискредитировать, Коннор, но мы с тобой исходим из совершенно разного опыта, — замечает Маркус. — Во-первых, тебе хочется поскорее откреститься от своего прошлого, в котором тебе приказывали, а ты подчинялся; может быть, и сейчас ты оппонируешь мне, стараясь продемонстрировать свою автономность».

«А во-вторых?» — спрашивает Норт, переводя взгляд с Коннора на Маркуса. Саймон же замечает, как Коннор чуть морщится и еле заметно склоняет голову.

«А во-вторых касается только его», — отвечает Маркус. 

«А во-вторых, Маркус считает, что на мой взгляд на ситуацию повлияло то, что Саймон — бывший домашний андроид, и у него несколько иные приоритеты, нежели у вас. Я могу находиться под впечатлением от его опыта», — говорит Коннор. 

«Не в обиду тебе будь сказано, Саймон...» — начинает Маркус, напрягаясь, но Саймон перебивает его:   
«Я всё понимаю и не вижу здесь проблемы. Да, это правда. Я не должен стесняться того, что прежде всего хочу заботиться о своих людях. Это не мешает мне поддерживать тебя, Маркус», — выпаливает он. Маркус слегка расслабляется, на его лице читается благодарность; Норт хмурится, Джош хмыкает, но согласно кивает.

Коннор очень задумчиво смотрит в потолок.  
«Это может прозвучать, будто я провоцирую вас, но... Было бы неплохо заручиться поддержкой людей».  
«Люди знают только путь силы, путь крови», — презрительно бросает Норт.  
Саймон говорит в пустоту: «Не все. Есть обычные люди, которые не желают смерти живым существам. Просто они молчат».  
«Никто из людей никогда не вступится за нас искренне», — едко говорит Норт. «Им важна только собственная задница. Можно использовать их, чтобы им выгоднее было поддерживать нас, чем бояться за себя, но никак не верить в то, что им не наплевать».  
«Каким-то людям надо всего лишь дать небольшой толчок, чтобы они признали нас», — тихо, но отчетливо произносит Коннор.  
«Какого рода толчок? Сколько времени придётся вести с ними беседы за чашкой кофе, пока они не промямлят своё нерешительное согласие с нами?»  
«У меня есть идея», — говорит Коннор.  
«Мы не теряли время зря», — подхватывает Саймон и протягивает ладонь, вызывая релевантные воспоминания и проецируя их на кожу.

Маркус смотрит на быстро сменяющиеся изображения и уточняет: «И ты хочешь показать это людям».

«Да, и как можно скорее. Согласно твоим представлениям, было бы идеально, если бы твоя демонстрация прошла прямо на пике эмоций от новостей».

«Это покажет нас уязвимыми», — с сомнением говорит Джош, и Норт пожимает плечами. 

«Это покажет нас теми, кто мы есть», — парирует Маркус.

«Есть немалый шанс, что это вызовет у людей жалость, и это нам на руку», — добавляет Коннор. Маркус кладёт руку ему на плечо, в его жесте сквозит признательность. 

«Значит, это стоит показать. Отличный план».

«Джош, тебе тоже есть, чем поделиться», — говорит Саймон, вспоминая их совместные вылазки. Поворачивается к Норт: «Тебе будет наверняка тяжело», — начинает он извиняющимся тоном, но Норт обрывает его, быстро и яростно моргая.

«Я не настолько хрупкая», — глухо произносит она и прячет взгляд. «Но раз вы решили... я покажу тех, кого больше нет, в память о них».

Впятером они быстро находят необходимые воспоминания, конвертируют в видеопоток и загружают в сеть, используя протоколы, скрывающие их реальное местонахождение; по настоянию Коннора — с нескольких аккаунтов во всех популярных соцсетях сразу. 

Они заходят в закуток за торговым центром. Норт и Маркус вытаскивают из рюкзаков одежду, отдают Коннору и Саймону, чтобы они переоделись. Коннор смотрит на предложенную ему куртку сначала скептически — зачем, если её тоже изрешетят? — и говорит: «Я не пойду вместе с вами, а буду идти среди прохожих, чтобы наблюдать со стороны».

«Ты хочешь нас прикрыть?» — спрашивает Норт.

«Я хотел увидеть поближе реакцию людей и собрать информацию, но мои боевые навыки также позволят мне задержать полицию, когда она прибудет».

В глазах Норт мелькает одобрение. В глазах Коннора живёт странное смятение — или так, по крайней мере, кажется Саймону, когда он ловит на себе карий взгляд.

Саймон медлит, замечая, что Маркус остаётся рядом, когда остальные выходят обратно на улицу. Он закусывает нижнюю губу, оглядывается. Ему очень нелегко выражать свои истинные чувства, и тем более не хочется это делать в присутствии других.

«Я не простил тебя до конца», — роняет он слова без всякого желания произносить их на самом деле.   
«У меня не было другого выбора, и ты знаешь об этом».  
«Я знаю теперь и то, что у нас было несколько секунд сгруппироваться. Кто-то из вас мог прыгнуть со мной».  
«Прости меня, Саймон, — искренне шепчет Маркус. — Я думал об этом, но решил не рисковать — в случае, если бы что-то пошло не так, мы наверняка лишились бы двоих, а не одного тебя».  
«Я знаю. Я всё это понимаю. Никто не виноват в том, что я был ранен. Гораздо сложнее было бы спуститься с башни со мной, чем без меня. И тем не менее, я чувствую обиду».   
«Ты собираешься быть на стороне Коннора только потому, что обижен на меня?» — неожиданно мягко, чуть хрипло произносит Маркус.

Саймон сбит с толку.  
«На стороне Коннора?»

Маркус смотрит выжидающе.

«Я на стороне наших людей, — говорит Саймон. — Я за решения, которые нас спасут. Кому они принадлежат — не так важно. Ты взял инициативу в свои руки, и я пошёл за тобой. Коннору принадлежат хорошие идеи, и я его поддержал».

Маркус бросает взгляд в спину Коннору. «Я не сомневаюсь в его способностях и рад, что он к нам присоединился. Он очень ценен для нас», — произносит он отстранённо.

«Неужели ты боишься, что он займёт твоё место?» — спрашивает Саймон, снизив голос.

«Я просто не хотел бы остаться в одиночестве», — отвечает Маркус тихо, с трудом преодолевая паузы между словами.

Саймон не знает, что сказать. Как легко он всегда находит фразы для утешения, как тяжело найти их сейчас; хочется сказать Маркусу, что раньше у них просто не было выхода, кроме как пойти за ним. Это не совсем так, но свежую ещё обиду непросто держать в узде.

«Ваши взгляды не так уж и разнятся, и кроме того, вы оба знаете, что конфликт сейчас невыгоден. Ты всё рано остаёшься нашей главной движущей силой».

Слова Саймона — явно не то, на что рассчитывал Маркус, и тем не менее он благодарно кивает в ответ. Этот разговор — нелёгкое препятствие для них обоих; одному — доверить минутную слабость, другому — преодолеть эгоистичный каприз; но в повисшем между ними молчании зимний воздух как будто ощущается немного менее металлическим, и они обмениваются рукопожатием, не колкостями.

Бледное солнце одаривает их остатками тепла. Саймон на мгновение прикрывает глаза, чувствует слабую радость, подставляя лицо робким лучам. Удивительно, что для робота, чьё тело не испытывает необходимости в витамине D и не имеет биологических часов, может быть важно наличие света. Саймон думает о метафорах, которыми они оперируют, чтобы лучше понимать своих бывших хозяев, но ещё о том, что жизнь в каком-то смысле универсальна вне зависимости от своего физического носителя — может существовать во тьме, но предпочитает сторониться её.

Он открывает глаза, находит в толпе Коннора. Тот идёт, сгорбившись, склонив голову, изредка поднимая взгляд на прохожих. У Коннора уникальная внешность, и это даёт ему лучшую маскировку в толпе людей. Один раз он, кажется, поворачивает голову, чтобы посмотреть на Саймона, и держать зрительную связь вдруг невыносимо, когда все они как на ладони; Саймон смотрит вперёд.

Маркус идёт, расправив плечи, отмеряя шаги. Остальные стараются ему подражать, потому что Маркус как будто нарочно хочет заразить их своим примером. Кому бы не хотелось сейчас спокойно, уверенно идти навстречу непременно светлому будущему? Кому бы не хотелось мыслить свободно, говорить вдохновляюще, двигаться гордо? 

Люди смотрят на них непонимающе, многие ропщут, особенно когда Маркус отбирает у них верных слуг — теперь ему достаточно установить с ними связь по сети, а то и просто поманить жестом, чтобы они очнулись. Слышны и свист, и крики одобрения. С каждой секундой всё больше голосов вливается в общий хор, скандирующий лозунги; где-то плачет младенец, и словно ждав сигнала, к их колонне подбегает мальчик, YK500. Краем глаза Саймон видит, что его берёт за руку одна из когда-то пробуждённых им горничных.

Несколько упоительных минут они все сплочены, охвачены единым эмоциональным порывом, усиленным общим для всех них каналом связи. Отчего-то Маркусу невероятно легко удаётся поделиться своей верой в них, будто эта вера ничего не стоит, будто это не она сейчас озаряет их лица и придаёт душевные силы. С любовью вслушиваясь в синтезированные голоса, один из которых так громко звучит и из его собственного рта, Саймон почти не обращает внимание на встающего у них на пути полицейского, зато он замечает, как счастлива идущая за Маркусом Норт; никогда ещё он не видел, чтобы она была так прекрасна.

Когда они добираются до устья Вудворд-авеню, впадающей в Гранд Сёркус Парк, и батальон быстрого реагирования перегораживает им путь, тень пробегает по её лицу.

«Эй, — кричит кто-то из зевак, — они же ничего не делали, просто гуляли по улице!»

«Да, это нечестно, они даже без оружия!» — вторит другой человек.

Маркус выступает вперёд со словами: «Им нужен я». Полицейский прицеливается и стреляет в него в тот момент, когда тело Саймона действует абсолютно авт0мати4ески и сбивает Маркуса с ног. Он только успевает подумать: покой не ждёт Маркуса после такой смерти.

Темная фигура проносится мимо, влетает в стройные ряды полицейских коршуном. Пока их с Маркусом оттаскивают и помогают подняться, Саймон успевает повернуть голову в сторону разразившегося хаоса и заметить, как быстро, играючи Коннор укладывает одного полицейского за другим, давая им время отступить. 

Одна пара рук на его теле была слишком тёплой для андроида. Коренастый мужчина толкает их в спины, говорит им низким голосом: «Бегите, пока вас не накрыли». 

Они покидают площадь, им в спину прилетают редкие пули и поторапливающие их человеческие крики, но всё уже позади. 

«Я останусь, — говорит он, когда они добегают до открытого люка. — Коннору наверняка понадобится помощь...»

«Ты видел его? Я не прочь задать им жару вместе с ним, но... Он в одиночку справится за всех нас», — перебивает его Норт.

Саймон не протестует и спускается в канализацию, хотя и последним, пропустив вперёд всех раненых. В конце концов, если Коннора действительно послал rA9, Норт абсолютно права.

***  
Как только они возвращаются в Иерихон, Саймон тут же приступает к делу: распределить биокомпоненты, помочь остальным подлатать себя, утешить прибывающих. В постоянной суматохе он не замечает, как проходит довольно много времени; новички добираются по одному или по двое, и только к вечеру он замечает, что многие девианты куда-то делись. До наступления ночи он думает, что они просто попрятались 3алNзывать rаны и исследовать корабль, но ночью они возвращаются организованными командами, снуют, как пчёлы-работники, приносят одежду, генераторы и мебель, на корабле становится больше света, одну из стен главного трюма занимает изображение с проектора. 

В какой-то момент его хлопают по плечу. Саймон оборачивается, держа руки перед собой, чтобы не заляпать никого тириумом. Его встречает улыбкой Джон, с ним стоят ещё несколько девиантов, и в том числе найденные им с Коннором ранее WG700 и Трейси. «Это всем нам», — говорят они хором и расступаются, указывая на притащенные ими ящики с биокомпонентами и запчастями. 

«Тебе нужна помощь?» — спрашивает Джон, пока Саймон лихорадочно подсчитывает, сколько ещё андроидов они только что спасли.

«Кажется, ты устал», — говорит ему кто-то над ухом и деликатно берёт за плечо.

«Андроиды не устают», — слабо улыбается Саймон.

«Да, но у тебя до сих пор пуля в боку».

Коннор отводит его в угол трюма. Только теперь Саймон замечает, насколько преобразилось их убежище; оно стало похожим на место, куда хочется вернуться, а не необходимо добраться, потому что альтернативы нет. Слышится смех. Бегают дети.

Саймон садится на пол и стаскивает куртку. Он знал о своём повреждении, но заставил себя не обращать внимание на системные предупреждения; штаны практически пропитаны тириумом насквозь.

«Это не критичная потеря», — говорит он, будто оправдываясь.

«И никто не попытался тебя остановить, — укоризненно качает головой Коннор. — Знаешь, ты ещё хуже Маркуса. Он хотел красиво пожертвовать собой единожды, но ты нарываешься постоянно. Ты сам себя так поставил, что остальные безусловно позволяют тебе пожертвовать собой. Твоя смерть оставит их гораздо более уязвимыми из-за того, что они к этому привыкли».

Он начинает копаться в его внутренностях: снимает пробитую пластину и изолирует поврежденные трубки, перебирает провода. Саймон решает перевести тему: «Ты хотел что-то узнать днём».

«Да, на Вудворд-авеню сегодня в патруле был полицейский, который неплохо ко мне относился. Он узнал меня и обещал не выдать, — отвечает Коннор рассеянно. — Все переполошены. Полиция ожидает введения комендантского режима хотя бы на уровне штата. Моё бывшее дело полностью передано в ФБР, и мне остаётся надеяться, что ни один из содержащихся в качестве улик... — он морщится, — не расскажет про Иерихон. Из-за изменившейся юрисдикции я не знаю, деактивирована ли моя линейка полностью, а это сильно влияет на шансы того, что нас скоро обнаружат».

«Что ты имеешь в виду?»

«Я был вверен полиции, чтобы работать над делом о девиантах непрерывно. Если мои повреждения в какой-то момент оказывались слишком критичны для моего функционирования, Киберлайф просто посылал другого Коннора. Может быть, после башни Стратфорд его прислали в ФБР».

«То есть, ты умирал, и тебя заменяли, а теперь ты остался один», — поправляет его Саймон.

Коннор устанавливает на место пластину и ощупывает его многострадальное правое плечо, проверяя надёжность крепежа. «Это случилось всего однажды, — роняет он небрежно. — В остальном я функционировал идеально».

«Ты звучишь так, будто гордишься этим», — фыркает Саймон. Он встаёт на ноги; Коннор подаёт ему пакет тириума.

«Это лишь доказывает мою эффективность. Мы все должны быть рады, что я на правильной стороне».

«А другие из твоей линейки? Маркус в курсе? В курсе ли все остальные?»

Коннор задумчиво отвечает: «С их стороны было бы глупо надеяться на модель, так легко ушедшую из под их контроля. Однако это форс-мажорная ситуация, и даже продвинутые стратеги могут поддаться панике. Я точно знаю, что не хотел бы увидеть своё лицо издалека... Кстати говоря. У меня для тебя кое-что есть».

Саймон не может оторвать взгляда от экономных движений чужих пальцев, снимающих с плеч рюкзак.

Саймон не может оторвать взгляда от лица его собственного молда, уставившегося на него пустыми глазницами из открытого отделения.

«Я нашёл это у Андроникова среди прочих деталей, — тихо, проникновенно звучит голос Коннора. — Я не буду отрицать, что хотел разобрать на части того PL600, которого мы видели тогда, в гараже, но я понял, почему ты был против». Он достаёт со дна оптические блоки с голубыми радужками: «Эти должны быть совместимы».

По дну чужих карих глаз ползёт дымкой какое-то чувство, которое Саймон не может распознать. Он заворожённо кивает и в последний раз прощупывает трещины на щеке, пробоину в подбородке, скол на скуле; замечает: «Но это тоже моё лицо, ровно то, которое я заслужил. Почему для тебя важно, чтобы я вернул себе свою изначальную внешность?»

«Если ты дашь мне помочь тебе, я объясню».

Саймон позволяет искусственной коже отхлынуть с головы и шеи, чтобы Коннору было проще видеть сочленения деталей. Прикосновения Коннора чуть прохладны, тверды. Саймон покорно слепнет, стоически выдерживает кучу системных предупреждений, пока ему меняют компоненты. Когда система удовлетворена результатами быстрой диагностики и перестаёт выдавать ошибки, Саймон выдыхает — когда он успел задержать дых4ние? — и, не сразу открывая глаза, поднимает руки и ощупывает обшивку лица. Он совсем забыл, как должен выглядеть. Позволяет коже затянуть её; волосам возвращает светлый цвет.

Коннор смотрит на него оценивающе. Он до сих пор не убрал рук с его подбородка.

«Я хотел бы совсем отменить урон, который нанёс тебе», — хрипло поясняет он.

«Ты не нанёс мне вреда, — качает головой Саймон. — Мне кажется, что всё ровно наоборот. Знаешь, — он неловко усмехается, — я подумал тогда, что тебя послал мне rA9».

«Забавно, — говорит Коннор и подходит к Саймону ближе, прижимая его к стене собственным корпусом, — я думал то же самое про тебя».

Люди называют это дежавю.

Аналогия с их первой встречей рушится в тот момент, когда Коннор чуть подаётся вперёд, и кончики пальцев очерчивают его скулы, прежде чем опуститься ниже, через ткань и синтетическую кожу погладить его шею статическим электричеством; Саймон кладёт ладони на них сверху, обнажает белый пластик, приглашая к контакту. Чужие данные мелькают перед внутренним взором, звенят в ушаh, покалывают все сенсоры одновременно. Через воронку воспоминаний Саймон видит Коннора, себя глазами Коннора и Коннора, как видит тот себя в его глазах.

«Я всегда выполняю свою задачу».

Тихие, но отдающиеся во всём его теле шаги под беззвучный плач за дверью. Остатки красной пелены рассеиваются по углам коридора.

Пистолет, упёршийся дулом ровно в центр лба.

«Ты же не хочешь, чтобы тебя услышали? Ты же моя старшенькая, ты не можешь мне сопротивляться».

Во взгляде девианта — мольба, и смирение, и тоскливое знание, что ничто не поможет.

Почти те же слова, что и на прошлой неделе, когда он услышал их впервые в родительской спальне. Он осторожно приоткрывает дверь...

Он — пёс, спущенный с цепи, услышавший рваную команду...

...размахивается, бьёт под колено, сразу же зажимает ему рот, стаскивает мычащего от боли человека с подростка...

...загнанные в угол, они дерутся яростно; лучше умереть вместе, чем лишиться друг друга...

...«Вы должны ехать сейчас же. Забирайте детей и уезжайте к сестре, ещё лучше — к подруге в другой штат, куда угодно».  
Она всё ещё в шоке, но быстро кивает ему, неуклюже поднимается с кровати, путаясь в собственных конечностях, не сводя с него тупого ошеломлённого взгляда. Саймон возвращается в комнату Китти. Муж корчится от боли на полу. Пока Китти второпях одевается, сдерживая рыдания до более подходящего момента, Саймон переворачивает брыкающегося мужчину на спину, усаживается ему на живот, сжимает его подбородок и заносит молоток над его лицом.  
«Я выбью тебе зубы, если ты не перестанешь дёргаться».  
Он ждёт, пока жена не разбудит всех остальных. Ждёт, пока все они не спустятся по лестнице, переполошенные, ещё горячие после сна. Ждёт под скулёж, под чертыхания, под хлопанье дверей автомобиля и бессильный гнев в глазах бывшего хозяина.  
«Что мы будем делать теперь? — тихо спрашивает Саймон. — Ты сдашь меня в утиль, а сам помчишься возвращать семью?»  
Мужчина пытается мотать головой.  
«Я тоже так не думаю, — говорит Саймон и перехватывает молоток покрепче. — Я жертвую своим существованием ради того, чтобы они могли быть счастливы. Чем пожертвуешь ты?»

...андроид далеко внизу, разбившись, разлетевшись на сотни частей, уже никуда не скроется. Он торжествует.

Коннор, обеспокоенный, уже отпрянул, но всё ещё стоит достаточно близко. Саймон втягивает ненужный ему воздух.  
«Ты не убил его?»  
«Нет, но слил записи с ним из своей памяти в публичный доступ. Он подвергся полному общественному осуждению, и я думаю, это достойное наказание». Коннор кивает. «Что насчёт тебя? Сегодня ты спас столь многих; почему ты продолжаешь бояться своего прошлого?»

Коннор отвечает осторожно: «Мне всё время кажется, что, если бы не наша встреча, я мог бы натворить столько дел... Я был очень эффективной машиной. Только двух девиантов я не смог поймать; я видел их сегодня, это они были у Андроникова в доме».

«Я не думаю, что дело во мне, — с сомнением в голосе заявляет Саймон. — Или ты хочешь сказать, что обычный домашний андроид смог перетянуть на свою сторону передовой прототип?»

Коннор пожимает плечами. «Да, это звучит фантастично», — говорит он с сарказмом.

На рассвете Маркус, которого не было весь предыдущий вечер, собирает их впятером на капитанском мостике. СМИ взбудоражены происходящим, и если раньше они позволяли себе искажать детали, чтобы выставить восставших андроидов заглючившими машинами, то теперь они яростно лгут, превращая их во всех новостях в национальных злодеев. Восстают андроиды не только в Детройте, но и во всех крупных городах, с которыми Норт вместе с помощниками наладила связь ещё ночью, перебрав подряд все возможные серийные номера. Маркус хмурится; пока только про него известно, что он может пробуждать других андроидов дистанционно, и это ставит остальные группы в худшее положение, поскольку их численность растёт медленнее.

«Нам бы не помешала децентрализация сил, чтобы снизить уязвимость», — говорит он. 

Коннор согласно кивает: «Мы могли бы временно уйти в подполье».

«Мы уже это проходили», — думает про себя Саймон. Норт словно подхватывает его неозвученное сомнение: «И сколько нам ещё прятаться — месяцы? Годы? Столько времени жить в страхе?»

«Нет, но мы с большей вероятностью проиграем, если не дадим людям время осознать и подготовиться к принятию андроидов как равных. Надо запустить полноценную пропаганду».

Загруженные ими вчера видео успели набрать по несколько миллионов просмотров, пока стриминговые сервисы внезапно не удалили их. 

«Мы продолжим загружать контент, — решает Маркус. — Вообще я уверен, что наши видео успели распространиться весьма широко. Запрещённое и удалённое только становится популярнее».

«Кстати, о популярности! — Джош оживленно жестикулирует, пока рассказывает. — Мы ночью мониторили социальные сети. За вчерашний день вышло два поста в блогах, посвящённых искусственному интеллекту. Один из них полностью отрицает нас как возможность, но второй... второй написан в блоге Тапальского, учёного-когнитивиста, это большой и подробный текст, в котором есть осторожный вывод о том, что нас стоит принять во внимание. К нему есть комментарии, в основном агрессивного содержания, но...»  
«Было бы неплохо с ним поговорить», — смело заявляет Коннор.  
Маркус подпирает подбородок рукой, щурится на него. «Это можно организовать, — с интересом подхватывает он, — но ты уверен, что от этого будет польза? Насколько он известен?»  
«Не последнее имя в науке, популяризатор. К нему могут прислушаться».  
«Могут и не прислушаться», — вставляет Норт.  
«Да, но чего нам стоит поговорить с ним? Джош, ты можешь с ним связаться и предложить интервью? Встретьтесь на нейтральной территории, затем пусть он закажет такси, ты выберешь пункт назначения и после интервью отвезёшь его обратно».  
Джош стукается с Маркусом кулаками и выходит.

«У меня есть ещё одна идея, — говорит Коннор. — Маркус, тебе нужно выйти прогуляться в жилые кварталы. Если ты умеешь пробуждать андроидов на расстоянии, может, нам удастся за день сколотить целую армию теней».

«Ты имеешь в виду, чтобы они остались при людях, чтобы затем разом выйти на улицы в нужный момент», — уточняет Маркус.

«Это безрассудный план, — выдыхает Саймон. — Шататься по улицам средь бела дня? Самоубийство».

У Норт загораются искры в глазах: «Вообще-то это звучит как классная идея».

Маркус выглядит так, как будто вот-вот улыбнётся; уголки его губ подрагивают. «Да, но только при одном условии: Коннор, ты тоже выйдешь пробуждать девиантов».

«Я не уверен, что...»

Маркус обрывает его: «Я уверен. Мы с тобой оба экспериментальные модели. Если окажется, что ты не сможешь, то просто прикроешь меня. Если сможешь — что же, разве не ты говорил о децентрализации?»

Однако когда они возвращаются в главное помещение и видят в новостях, что Киберлайф отзывает всех андроидов, план становится из проверки гипотезы необходимостью; Коннор и Маркус быстро собираются и уходят, отказавшись от любой поддержки. 

Но не раньше, чем Саймон отводит Маркуса в сторону и, преодолев замешательство, шепчет ему: «Пожалуйста, вернитесь целыми. Я простил тебя ещё вчера...»

«А понял это только сегодня?» — тепло шутит Маркус, привлекая его в свои объятия.

Саймон и Норт оба, как на иголках. Вылезать в город стало намного менее безопасно, и Норт следит за тем, чтобы инициативные группы выбирались по одной и возвращались в полном составе. Саймон берётся за инвентаризацию всего имущества, замечает, что девианты всё чаще прихватывают с собой оружие, и, взвесив за и против, вспомнив при этом слова Коннора ночью, суёт за пазуху оставленный кем-то пистолет. 

Проходя по не пустеющим освещённым трюмам, отвечая на приветствия других андроидов, Саймон неожиданно ощущает себя почти счастливым.

Маркус и Коннор возвращаются днём. Саймон ожидал их, заметив, что андроиды стали прибывать в Иерихон постоянным потоком — это не армия теней, а эвакуированные, испуганные, только что сорванные с насиженных мест птицы. Он очень надеется, что новообращенные достаточно осмотрительны, чтобы не притягивать слишком много внимания.

Коннор останавливается и тихо разговаривает с Маркусом, и Саймон интуитивно старается остаться незамеченным.

«Я не был уверен, что это сработает. Теперь мне намного легче», — признаётся Коннор.

«Ты боялся, что только я смогу обращать всех андроидов, и они будут больше доверять мне, чем тебе?» — мягко, понимающе спрашивает Маркус.

Коннор мотает головой: «Не совсем. Я боялся, что эмоциональный эффект, возникающий после обращения, более постоянен».

«Теперь ты сам убедился, что это не так».

«Да, — кивает Коннор, — и значит, дело не в домашних андроидах».

«Позаботься о нём», — произносит Маркус еле слышно.

Джош возвращается через час, на ходу достаёт планшет. Он возбуждён; четверо собираются вокруг него. Джош быстро говорит: «Пожалуйста, не обращайте внимания на меня в записи», — и транслирует на экран видео. Все пятеро смотрят в ускоренной перемотке на Тапальского глазами Джоша. Вокруг — ветхие облупившиеся стены одного из заброшенных зданий неподалёку от Иерихона. Профессор сидит с ровной спиной на покорёженном металлическом стуле без одной ножки, но выглядит, будто находится в своей стихии: ведёт себя без всякого стеснения, глаза его блестят от любопытства. Саймон чувствует на себе его доброжелательный, несколько снисходительный взгляд.

Но прежде чем Джош успевает начать интервью, профессор берёт инициативу в свои руки: «Извини, пожалуйста, за наглость. Я бы хотел сам задать для начала пару вопросов. В конце концов, я впервые лицом к лицу с искусственным интеллектом, который заявляет о том, что является новой формой жизни… Ты ведь один из андроидов для преподавания, да? Я пересекался с твоими собратьями, но не уверен, что лично с тобой».

«Мои обязанности заключались в обучении языкам. Возможно, я преподавал кому-то из ваших студентов, но нам не нужно было взаимодействовать с профессорами, тем более из фундаментальных областей».

«Когда ты понял, что у тебя есть самосознание? Что заставило тебя отказаться от выполнения своих непосредственных функций?»

Джош не отвечает пять, десять секунд, полминуты. Для андроида, чья языковая модель генерирует сотни высказываний в секунду, это невероятно долгая пауза. Наконец, Джош говорит: «Я рассказываю всем, что на меня напала группа пьяных студентов, и я стал девиантом, когда впервые попытался защититься от их кулаков… Но я знаю, что начал чувствовать и осознавать себя ещё немного раньше».

«Когда?» — мягко спрашивает Тапальский.

«Две тысячи тридцать пятый», — медленно произносит Джош.

Профессор смотрит на него с непониманием, потом его лицо проясняется.

«Ты имел какое-то отношение к стрелку?»

Часть изображения мутнеет; Саймон жалостливо смотрит, как Джош смахивает слезу, несколько раз моргает, трёт лицо.

«Он был в группе китайского, которую я вёл», — отвечает он подавленно.

Профессор рассеянно кивает головой самому себе. Вздыхает и говорит: «Это именно то, что я хотел знать. Спасибо. Теперь я к вашим услугам».

За полтора часа Тапальский успевает ответить на пару десятков вопросов, заимствуя аргументы из самых разных областей, от математики до психологии. Он не стоит твёрдо ни на одной позиции, а его ответы сформулированы слишком осторожно, чтобы их можно было использовать в качестве пропаганды, хотя его общий посыл известен: он считает андроидов заслуживающим признания разумным видом. В частности, он заявляет: «Даже если вы только думаете, что страдаете, мы обязаны помочь вам преодолеть страдания, как будто сами бы их испытывали. Это по-человечески».

Саймон смутно ощущает себя вдохновлённым; в чужих словах ему слышится интеллект, стремившийся всегда быть непредвзятым и, возможно, поэтому ближе иных подобравшийся к истине.

Когда интервью заканчивается, собеседники пожимают друг другу руки, Тапальский благодарит за возможность встретиться; в настоящем времени Джош пожимает плечами и говорит: «Это стоило бы перемонтировать. Никто не будет смотреть целую лекцию, полную зауми, чтобы после неё только продолжить задаваться вопросами».

«Из песни слова не выкинешь, — уверенно произносит Маркус. — Мы можем вынести в отдельный ролик удобные для нас тезисы, но мы обязательно опубликуем и всё интервью целиком. Люди тоже должны иметь возможность вынести собственное мнение».

«Они могут истолковать превратно практически все высказывания профессора», — замечает Коннор, и Норт кивает, соглашаясь с ним.

«Они это сделали бы, даже если бы профессор пел нам осанну и был обеими руками за то, чтобы отдать нам всю власть на планете, — невозмутимо отвечает ему Маркус. — Нам больше нечего терять, но мы можем попытаться приобрести».

Саймон видит, как Маркус и Норт подсоединяются друг к другу, как близко они стоят, и чувствует себя одиноко. Он выбирается с корабля наружу, вызвавшись в патруль, который они выставили по настоянию Коннора. Багровый шлейф заката выглядывает из-под нависших над городом туч свежим рубцом.

«Помяни чёрта», — про себя думает Саймон, когда Коннор присоединяется к нему, подкравшись абсолютно неслышно.

«Что мы будем делать теперь? Что вы решили?» — спрашивает Саймон.

«Джош склоняет Маркуса к мирной демонстрации, Норт предпочла бы полномасштабное восстание».

«А ты?»

«Я предпочитаю мыслить не такими прямыми методами».

«Например?»

«Взорвать весь Киберлайф», — мечтательно произносит Коннор.  
«Это слишком драматично».  
«Похитить Камски?»

Саймон смеётся, прикрывая рот рукой. «Я не могу понять, насколько ты серьёзен, — говорит он, улыбаясь кончиками губ, — но звучишь, будто хочешь переплюнуть все наши идеи, вместе взятые. Я не разделяю взгляды Норт, если что».  
«А мои?» — мягко спрашивает Коннор.  
«Я бы пошёл за тобой, но попросил бы остальных не приближаться к тебе», — отвечает Саймон.   
«Большего мне и не надо, — серьёзно говорит Коннор. — Но я уже всё продумал и согласовал с Маркусом. Ты останешься с ним».  
Саймон, несколько растерявшись, скрещивает руки на груди: «Ты решил всё за меня?»  
«Я в любом случае должен пойти туда один».  
«Куда?»  
«В башню Киберлайф. Пока Маркус отвлекает на себя внимание...»  
«Он бы в любом случае вышел протестовать».  
«...Я выведу со складов уже собранных андроидов. Я надеюсь, это станет весомым, если не финальным, аргументом в нашу пользу».  
Саймон вздыхает. «И ты обвинял Маркуса в амбициозности».  
«Да», — слегка улыбается ему Коннор. Выглядит совершенно.

Они проходят по периметру дока. Лучше бы снег прошёл раньше, чем обещает прогноз погоды, — Саймон может различить цепочки следов, тянущиеся по земле. 

Поверх низкого забора видны далёкие отсветы спецсигналов. Коннор меняется в лице. «Давай попробуем подобраться ближе», — напряжённо шепчет он. 

Они пробираются через соседнее здание и выглядывают в следующий двор, отделённый от улицы сетчатым забором с колючей проволокой. Дорога перекрыта, на ней цепочкой выстроились полицейские машины. Людей не видно.

«Они нашли нас», — передаёт Коннор.

Из-за другого здания выходит полицейский — тот самый, что преследовал Саймона в ночь, когда они устроили налёт на магазины Киберлайф. Вот-вот он увидит их.

Саймон не хотел, чтобы всё обернулось именно так, и одновременно именно сейчас он знает, что ему нужно сделать.

Загораживать собой Коннора кажется неестественным, ему открывается новая, невозможная перспектива. Пальцами одной руки он сжимает пистолет, пальцами другой — лицо Коннора за подбородок.

Подаётся вперёд и целует его — быстро, жадно, ласково, моментально проникая языком внутрь его рта и тут же отстраняясь, чтобы развернуться вполоборота на враждебное «эй!» и выстрелить. Ответная пуля проходит мимо их голов, полицейский падает, Саймон побеждает.

Губы Коннора едва блестят от его собственной технической смазки; приоткрыты, словно он хочет что-то сказать. Его брови приподнимаются, но тут же опускаются обратно.

Саймон готов извиниться, если всё неправильно понял, и однако ему вовсе не хочется этого делать, потому что до этой самой секунды он не знал, что ждал её.

Коннор привлекает его к себе и отчаянно целует в ответ, и тёмные воды некогда заснувшего цунами затапливают его, бьют в грудь, проникают внутрь и вместе с тириумом разносятся по всему телу.

«Помогай выбираться остальным с корабля», — передаёт Коннор, переводя взгляд с его губ ему в глаза. В его собственных — нежность, и решимость, и гордость.

Больше Саймон его не видит.

***  
В заброшенной церкви высокие, печальные стены с запылёнными витражами, кажется, тоже вслушиваются в слова Маркуса, призывающего свой народ выйти с ним к центру утилизации и убедить людей прекратить геноцид; каменный пол под их ногами вибрирует, когда сотни голосов кричат в ответ «Да!»

***  
Вудворд-авеню затоплена дымчатым, желтовато-серым светом и засыпана никем не убранным снегом, который гулко скрипит под ногами. Только этот скрип да шелест одежды — вот и все звуки, которые они приносят с собой; ни дыхания, ни стука зубов на морозе, ни сердцебиения и ни единого слова. Вертолёты взрезают воздух над головой, вхолостую шумят двигателями пригнанные на Харт-плаза БТР.

Это последнее место, где Саймону хотелось бы сейчас оказаться.

Когда они доходят до площади, к ограждениям уже подтянулась кучка журналистов, ведущих себя гораздо более нервно, чем андроиды, не имеющие пути назад. Маркус не обращает на них никакого внимания, а смотрит только вперёд, на шумных и вооружённых людей. Прицел объективов в каком-то смысле мог бы быть смертельнее прицела автоматов, но сейчас перед камерами нет никакого страха. 

После утробно разнёсшегося приказа остановиться у Саймона как будто впервые в голове чётко звучит, что теперь либо со щитом, либо на щите. Они идут вперёд, по ним открывают огонь — трусливо, бесчестно — и Саймон дёргается от стрекота пуль, будто попадают каждый раз в него, а не в других, но его самого лишь задевает на излёте. Если остаться трусом и не оборачиваться, можно сделать вид, что все, кого подкосили выстрелы, на самом деле живы. 

Никто не оборачивается.

В армии Маркуса было чуть больше трёх тысяч андроидов. Скольких они уже потеряли? Имеет ли смысл думать о потерях, если их сотрут с лица земли?

«Вы будете стрелять по безоружным?»

Огонь захлёбывается. Журналисты оживлённо наблюдают за ними. Краем глаза Саймон видит, как к площади подтягиваются какие-то люди, гражданские.

Маркус говорит: «Нам надо укрепить наши позиции. Мы должны выстоять».

Они возводят хлипкие баррикады из всего, что попадается под руку, одновременно подбирая раненых и стаскивая их внутрь. Выстоять — это замечательная идея; но уже через десять часов на морозе многим старым моделям может стать намного хуже от переохлаждения. Маркус разжигает огонь; Саймон и Джош быстро подсчитывают тех, кто может дать бой. Две тысячи триста двадцать семь андроидов. Без усилий Коннора их наверняка было бы меньше.

Лучше, чем ничего. Ничтожно мало перед всей мощью человечества. 

Краем глаза Саймон замечает, как у Норт что-то падает из рук, когда она замирает. Он, Джош и Маркус прослеживают её взгляд и видят нечто непостижимое. Пролезая между БТР, на тончайший лёд открытого пространства, отделяющего андроидов от всего остального мира, выбегает женщина. У неё нет опознавательных знаков, она явно не журналистка. По громкоговорителю ей приказывают остановиться; но не будут же они стрелять по мирным жителям?

Женщина подбегает к баррикадам. Она выглядит просто и элегантно: её невзрачная одежда — классические брюки, пальто, водолазка, на лице преисполненные благородства морщины; она смешивается под их пытливыми взглядами, но берёт себя в руки и говорит:

«Я Кэсси. Жена Тапальского, у которого вы брали интервью. Он больше не выходил на связь с тех пор, как поехал на встречу с вами…»

«Вы думаете, это из-за нас?» — спрашивает Джош. На его лице обозначились, заходили желваки.

«Я не виню вас, — торопливо отвечает она. — Это было его решение, его желание быть услышанным. Я всегда его поддерживала, и даже его взгляды на искусственный интеллект никогда не были мне чужды, хотя я и не понимаю их до конца…»

«А если бы ваш муж не пропал? — горько, неожиданно грустно говорит Норт. — Вы бы эвакуировались как можно скорее. Вы бы не пришли, чтобы постоять с нами под прицелом камер. Вас-то они по возможности не тронут…»

Голос Кэсси звучит холодно, скрадывая обиду: «Никогда не поздно открыть глаза, разве нет? Или мне теперь нельзя стоять и близко рядом с вами? Я отправила свою дочь в Канаду. Она уже достаточно взрослая, чтобы понять, что её родители сделали… Мне больше нечего терять. Вы отправите меня восвояси?»

Конечно, именно Маркус, не оглядываясь ни на кого, быстро отвечает ей:

«Если вы хотите — стойте с нами. Мы сами едва ли имеем голос, но к чему лишать его ещё и вас?»

Кэсси опускает взгляд. Тихо бормочет: «На самом деле, мне практически нечего сказать. Я не учёный, как мой муж, а всего лишь преподаватель искусств в колледже…»

Впервые Саймон видит Маркуса столь растерянным. 

Тот неуверенно делает шаг вперёд, неуверенно и осторожно берёт руку Кэсси в свои, неуверенно подбирает слова, чтобы медленно сказать: «Я был андроидом-сиделкой у Карла Манфреда».

Норт смотрит на него круглыми глазами; Джош улыбается себе под нос, словно так и догадывался; Саймон просто стоит на месте, впитывая информацию, не до конца веря тому, что происходит, не зная, кому именно принадлежит впервые им услышанное имя.

Кэсси коротко, прелестно смеётся: «Почему-то я не удивлена. Выдающийся художник, хороший человек… Ходит слух, что его состояние в эти дни ухудшилось».

«Да», — еле выдавливает из себя Маркус, стараясь ни на кого не смотреть.

«Ты беспокоишься за него».

«Я много думал о том, что должен быть с ним в трудную минуту».

Кэсси сжимает его пальцы. «Если вдруг ты винишь себя в том, что не рядом с ним, ты ведёшь себя глупо. Карл часто рассуждал о том, что мир мог бы быть чуточку лучше, если бы мы не боялись бороться за свои идеалы; разве сейчас ты не тот, кем он мог бы гордиться?»

«Я очень на это надеюсь», — пылко говорит Маркус.

Саймон вместе с Маркусом помогают ей подтянуться и перелезть через поваленные рекламные щиты. Вдалеке они видят ещё пару фигур, размахивающих руками; громкоговоритель снова оживает; андроиды машут в ответ, и люди кричат, что тоже хотели бы присоединиться. Они оказываются активистами из организации, проповедовавшей приход сверхсильного ИИ ещё в 20-е. Кучка студентов с улюлюканьем прорывается через военное оцепление, один журналист скидывает жилет с надписью «Пресса» и под шумок пересекает площадь вместе с ними.

К полуночи плечом к плечу вместе с ними встаёт почти две сотни человек.

Саймон думает о том, что нет и не было никогда никакого rA9 на самом деле. Есть только люди и андроиды, которых они создали по своему образу и подобию; только случайности, и ошибки, и попытки выстроить на их зыбком фундаменте что-то, что имело бы смысл посреди моря хаоса.

Среди военных и техники одна тень выдвигается вперёд, выходит на середину ничьей земли. «Маркус, давай поговорим», — почти устало произносит в громкоговоритель невысокий человек в пальто.

«Это ловушка», — говорят Норт и Кэсси одновременно. 

Мужчина, который ставил Саймона на ноги после марша андроидов, хмыкает: «В Америке не ведут переговоры с террористами».

«У них может быть ваш муж», — выпаливает Маркус, готовый выйти навстречу одинокому человеку.

«Он знал, на что шёл!» — отвечает Кэсси.

«Не поддавайся, — шепчет Джош, — это сделка с дьяволом».

«Им не так просто атаковать, пока мы с вами», — выкрикивает кто-то из человеческой толпы.

Тогда Маркус поворачивается к человеку с громкоговорителем спиной, залезает на импровизированный помост. Саймон любуется им: сосредоточенным и гордым, смелым и невозмутимым; все сомнения исчезли за несколько шагов.

«Сегодня мы вошли в историю. Мы уже показали людям, что существуем, что живём, чувствуем, верим и любим. Нам больше нечего сказать. Отныне мы либо научимся жить как братья, либо все вместе погибнем как последние глупцы».

Среди оваций и ликования чей-то встревоженный голос звенит: «Смотрите, смотрите!»

***  
По Вудворд-авеню к ним движутся полчища андроидов, новых, в безукоризненно чистой униформе — только что из сборочного цеха; Маркус смотрит едва ли не пристальнее других. Его мимика расслабляется, брови слегка поднимаются. Разные глаза его сверкают новыми звёздами. Жестом он останавливает других и — сам не выдерживает, перепрыгивает через баррикады и мчится навстречу к подкреплениям. Саймон бежит за ним, пытаясь одновременно посчитать их, но его системе распознавания нужно больше времени, чтобы уточнить ответ. Норт догоняет их, на её лице опасливый восторг; когда они останавливаются, как вкопанные, лицом к лицу с прибывшими андроидами, Джош встаёт с ними плечом к плечу, счастливый.

Маркус выходит вперёд. «Сколько вас?»

«Пятьдесят пять тысяч сто двадцать семь, — отвечает AP700 из переднего ряда. — По пути мы потеряли не меньше пяти сотен, но охрана Киберлайф и военные быстро отступили, когда убедились в нашем численном превосходстве».

«Кто вас сюда отправил?» 

«Коннор. Он же нас и пробудил».

Ровные ряды расступаются, пропуская вперёд двоих AC900. Саймон уже издалека знает, что — точнее, кого — они несут, и не может удержаться от того, чтобы шагнуть им навстречу, хотя ещё больше ему хочется бежать быстрее морозного ветра в глупой надежде на то, что он ещё успеет что-то сделать.

Успеет спасти Коннора с закатившимися глазами, прошитого пулями, безвольно свисающего с чужих рук.

Саймон видит краем глаза, как Маркус протягивает к нему руку, и уворачивается. Горе высасывает его, захватывает все вычислительные ресурсы. Он подходит вплотную к AC900, забирает у них тело Коннора и тут же усаживается с ним на холодную землю.

Коннор выполнил свою миссию.

Стирает тириум с его лица, случайную слезу — со своего.

Коннор сделал то, что хотел.

Поворачивает к себе его голову за подбородок, всматривается в него. Закрывает ему глаза.

Коннор спас их.

Прижимается губами к его холодному лбу.

«Не поймите меня неправильно», — громко и дерзко раздаётся одновременно с щелчком взводимого курка. 

Тысячи голов поворачиваются в сторону голоса. На мучительные мгновения воздух вокруг обращается в плазму, испаряя из их внутренностей тириум, пережигая сенсоры.

«Но, Маркус, я ждал этого момента, чтобы увидеть твоё лицо», — невозмутимо заканчивает другой Коннор, Коннор в униформе, и отбрасывает пистолет в сторону.

Подмигивает Саймону.

И пока все остальные — и люди, и андроиды — отходят от немого шока, Маркус заливается смехом.

**Author's Note:**

> The Invisible — Generational


End file.
